Conventional high frequency circuits used for a digital television broadcasting signal, and the like, have been developed.
Here, the reception bands of the digital television broadcast may be different for the broadcast systems in each different region. For example, the center frequency of the lower limit channel for reception bands used in the U.S. is about 57 MHz. In contrast, the center frequency of the lower limit channel for reception bands used in Japan is about 93 MHz.
In this case, the cutoff frequency of a high pass filter in the high frequency circuit must be adjusted between the U.S. and Japan in order to efficiently suppress interfering signals below a lower limit channel. That is, it is necessary to use a separate design for each destination of the product.